Earth's Special Forces: The Justice Warriors
by DragonMasterFlex
Summary: After the events of Secret Origins, the League receives two new additions for other dimensions that will lead the league a direction never seen before.


_A note from the author:_

_This will be a DBZ, Naruto, and Justice League Crossover. Naruto and Gohan will be drooped into the Justice League universe a little while after the events Secret Origins. Both Naruto and Gohan will be OOC. Gohan being a full blooded saiyan born and raised on planet vegeta and recognized as an elite saiyan warrior along with his father and grandfather are members of Vegeta's elite squad. Instead of being subservient the saiyans have been at war with frieza for years. As for Naruto his abilities are different from canon in that while he possesses elite ninja skills, he also has obtained a demon form from the kyuubi which makes much him stronger instead of the sage mode. More of his background will be revealed as the fic rolls along. Please Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DBZ, Justice League or anything else I decide to use in this fic.

**Chapter 1- New Additions and a New Name**

_On planet Namek_

"Haha, look at you now you stupid little monkey! The last saiyan alive, you should be an exhibit in a zoo! Blowing up your planet was easy enough then the rest of you fools follow me here! I may have been denied immortality but the end of your race was worth it!" raves Frieza.

Gohan stands below him quaking in rage. "Dad, Vegeta, Grandpa, Mom, Goten, Trunks, Bulma all dead because of this monster! Even the nameks! Piccolo, Kami, Dende, Guru! I must make him pay! I will make him pay!" he thinks to himself.

"What nothing left to say dirty ape? Waiting for you demise? No, that would be too merciful, this planet is already set to explode but I have a better way to do away with you! A technique I picked up from someone who once challenged my empire just like you apes. I'm going to suck you into the Dead Zone a void of darkness where you will be tortured until you die! MWAHAHA!" Frieza cackles evilly as he begins to open the portal.

"That's it! I'll make you pay! I'LL KILL YOU!" rages Gohan as his energy explodes. His muscles bulge as a golden aura surrounds him. His hair changes from black to gold and stands straight up and his eyes turn teal. Thunder and lighting crackle in the background in response to his amazing energy. The transformation stuns Frieza.

"Wha..What the hell are you?" he stammers.

Gohan looks him dead in the eye with a cold look.

"The last saiyan! The one who will avenge his people!" he yells while charging directly at Frieza.

"No! I will not end here! I will suck you into the Dead Zone! I don't care what you are you end now! I'm the strongest in the universe!"

Frieza places a shield around himself as the void opens and begins to suck everything inside. Gohan doesn't care his rage blinds him as he charges straight on into Frieza and his energy shield. He begins to push Frieza towards the void.

"What are you doing you stupid ape! You're going to get us both sucked in!"

Gohan here's none of this he begins to hammer away at the shield with his fist. As they reach the edge of the void Gohan suddenly spikes his energy and in an explosion of energy he punches right through the shield as they are sucked inside.

* * *

In the barren desert outside of Suna, Konoha's top Ninja Naruto Namikaze confronts Madara in the conclusion to their epic battle.

"You are not immortal Madara. Your time has come."

"No! I killed you before I can do it again!"

Naruto stands before him in his demon form. His raises his hand in the air and summons forth a red spiraling ball of energy.

"Demon Spiral Bullet!"

Naruto shoots his attack right into chest of Madara destroying him internally.

"You may have defeated me once and for all, but it is still I who will have the last laugh!" chokes out Madara.

He sharingan shifts into mangekyou form as reality begins to bend and shift around Naruto.

Soon a void opens and sucks the blond demon ninja inside.

* * *

Just outside Metropolis Superman is flying back towards the city when an explosion occurs in midair and he sees two people crash into a building. Suddenly a white purple creature shoots from the building and skids along the ground below. The beaten and bloodied creature struggles to get up as he starts yelling.

"Stupid monkey foiling my plans! Of all the monkeys the last one decides to go super. No matter I'll show you! We may no longer be in the old universe but I'll conquer this one and make them all bow down to Lord Frieza or perish!" yells Frieza.

A golden blur flies out the building and slugs him in the face in his response.

"This is Superman to watch tower, I've got a situation down here. I don't recognize these guys try to id them. Send anyone close capable of providing assistance."

Gohan continues to pummel Frieza as Superman looks on. After hearing the tyrants rant, Superman decides to not interfere until one of them was down making things easier. Gohan's rage propels him onward with one thought, not stopping until Frieza is nothing but a bloody smear on his fist. After taking a crippling blow Frieza begins to realize he is going to die if he doesn't do something.

"Pl-Please...I'll surrender...have mercy," he stammers out, but this only enrages Gohan even further.

"Like the mercy you showed my Father or Vegeta before you killed them? Or the mercy you showed when you destroyed my home planet and countless others!!! You deserve no mercy! I won't stop until I've broken every bone in your body, and then I'll kill you wiping out your miserable existence!" yells Gohan as he reaches down grabs Frieza by his leg and snaps it in two.

At this point Superman had seen enough, he decides to step in seeing the evil tyrant is beaten. As Gohan picks up Frieza and raises his fist back to strike Superman appears in front of him holding his arm back.

"You can stop now he's beaten."

"He, may be beaten but he's yet to pay for all his crimes. He must be destroyed! Do not Interfere!"

Gohan flares his energy and knocks Superman back with a quick strike.

"I've had enough of you Frieza! No you die!"

Gohan raises his arm up and begins charge up red energy.

"Time to pay up with your life!" He throws the attack down towards Frieza but it is deflected by a blast of green energy.

"Stand down kid you've already won. Don't do something you'll regret," says the Green lantern as he flies in.

Gohan ignores him as he is still consumed by rage.

"No! No! No! Stop interfering! He must Die!"

"Stop do not be consumed by your rage! Remember the honor of your friends and family. If you continue as you are now you will be no better than the monster you fight against!" exclaims J'onn as he flies in.

Remembering his friends and family stops Gohan in his tracks. His rage begins to falter as he realizes the truth in the mans words. His battle aura then dissipates as he reverts to his normal form.

" Fine, your right. My rage was clouding my judgment, thank you."

He then collapses forward exhausted and unconscious.

"Well, now that this over what do we do with these guys?" says Lantern.

"I've scanned their minds before I arrived. The arrived here after battling in another dimension via an attack gone wrong. The creature over there is an evil tyrant responsible for the genocide of his people. He like Superman and I is the last of his race. No normal prison here will hold him, John you should take him."

"Alright," says Green Lantern as he scoops up the unconscious Frieza and heads for space.

"We should take this guy back to the watch tower and then figure out what to do with him," says Superman as he picks up the unconscious Gohan and flies of with J'onn.

Later the next day in the watchtower the newly formed league is discussing the situation of what to do with the young saiyan. Gohan is currently recovering in the medical bay.

"So from what J'onn has determined he is from alien warrior race from another dimension. He's definitely qualified to join us, the only question is whether he will want to," says Batman.

"Another newbie? Sounds like fun, I'll show him the ropes," smirks the Flash.

"Since he's basically lived most of is life fighting in space, he'd be a help to missions off the planet," comments Lantern.

"I have no objections," says Diana.

"Yeah, besides another alien member will tip the scales in our favor," remarks Hawkgirl.

"Hey, watch it, us super powered humans can just pop up anywhere just when you least expect it!" shouts Flash.

Then suddenly a flash of light appears and a long blonde haired man with a feral appearnce slams into the table. His body is covered in tattoo like markings.

"Mud wrestling supermodels in bikinis can just pop up anywhere just when you least expect it!" shouts Flash as everyone stares at it, "What?! It was totally worth a shot."

The man begins to stand to his feat grumbling, "Damn..Uchiha sharingan cheating bastards...Save the World and get dumped into another dimension. So not fair..." He looks up to see a bunch of strangely dressed people staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at? Never scene the most badass ninja alive before?" he says.

Batman moves quickly to apprehend him in a hold.

"Who are you and How did you get here!"

He quickly escapes the hold and flips batman away from him.

"Alright you want to play it rough! Fine!"

He gathers chakra in his hand and launches forward quickly suprising them all. Halfway through his attack he freezes in midair and collapses.

"Damn chakra exhaustion," he mutters before passing out. His long blonde hair recedes from down below his waist into a short spiky form. The long tattoo markings covering his body recede into a small design on his stomach. His feral appearance recedes into a more human looking one. Superman notice the various wounds covering his body.

"J'onn escort him to medical bay and probe him as well. Looks like we got another dimension hoping adventurer," says Superman.

A few days later Gohan awakens to find himself in the medical bay. He looks around to see an alien monitoring a blond haired man across the room from him. As he begins to get up the J'onn notices hi and moves to his side.

"You should lay back down and continue to rest, your body has not fully recovered."

"I've been through worse, I can manage," he replies before a sudden pain shoots through him and he is forced to lay back down.

"You won't get past him, I told him I was fine 2 days ago and I still haven't been able to get out of here. The guy sees everything," comments the man across from him.

"Whether the both of you realize or not your bodies recently underwent transformations calling on new powers. Your physiology is still undergoing the process of adjusting itself to handle these new strains. Trying to do too much to soon would kill both of you."

"So, it's best to listen to your doctor," remarks Batman as he walks into the room with the others.

"Good to see you guys awake," says Superman. Gohan recognizes him from his fight with Frieza.

"Sorry about going after back there. I wasn't exactly myself at the time," says Gohan to Superman.

"Don't worry about it, but I must say that was quit an impressive display you were putting on there."

"Not to but in or anything, I was just vaunted across a time space rift and I haven't eaten since I was in my old dimensions so two questions where the hell am I, and who can I talk to about getting some food?" interrupts Naruto.

"Your location is the Watch Tower orbiting planet earth. As for food well we have a few questions for you first..." replies Batman.

"Questions?! Didn't your mind probe get enough info already?" retorts Naruto.

"How did you know we probed your mind?" asks HawkGirl.

"Being a host for a thousands of years old demonic entity has its perks," replies Naruto with a smirk.

"Indeed, however, despite the fact that we know all about you already I still do believe some introductions are in order," says Superman.

"Fine, fine, don't have a hissy fit. The name is Naruto Namikaze, in my world I'm an elite ninja and I have the nine-tailed demon fox spirit sealed in my gut and bound to my soul since birth," he pauses for a few seconds the continues "the Kyuubi also says hello and mocks you "foolish mortals" for wearing your underwear on the outside."

The flash erupts in laughter at this comment while the rest are not so amused.

"Well, I guess its my turn then, my name is Gohan Son, formerly an Elite Saiyan Warrior of Planet Vegeta since I am now the last saiyan and the planet no longer exists."

"Well since your both stuck here, with currently no way back home how would you two like a job?"

"What kind of job?"

"Oh, you know beating up the bad guys, disrupting evils plots, essentially making sure the world isn't destroyed on a weekly basis," answers the Flash.

"In the words of my former commander, 'A true saiyan never backs down from a challenge', I'm game."

"And you?"

"Depends on one thing, what exactly do you guys call yourselves."

"The Justice League," replies J'onn.

"Way too corny, you need something more official sounding hmm.. I got our new name is Earth's Special Forces: The Warriors of Justice. And we're going to have to do something about these costumes, only one of you is wearing armor...The whole tights things is just not cool only ladies are good enough to wear tights. An no unified symbol identifying who you are. You guys look a a bunch of solo artists who decided it would be smart idea to unify. This is going to take a lot of work...sheesh amateurs"

"Geez, give him a little leeway and he acts like he owns the place..." muttters Flash.


End file.
